


a place to stay

by jackstanifold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), big brother sammy <3, he's a good guy and i love him, sam really said "adoption time bitch"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackstanifold/pseuds/jackstanifold
Summary: sam offers tommy a place to stay
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 35
Kudos: 708





	a place to stay

**Author's Note:**

> 'toby, you really can't keep doing this!!! your schedule is fucked!!! stop!!!' the people cry.
> 
> the yoyo man doesn't respond. ra just keeps yoing.

Sam had no idea what to do.

Tommy had been talking about nothing, happily chattering away, and then he casually mentioned he had nowhere to stay.

The boy kept going, unaware of the chord he’d just struck in the creeper. Sam wanted so badly to ask what had happened to his home, but they were never a fan of interrupting people, and the kid was still going, so he just sat there, listening.

Finally, Tommy wore himself out, and they sat in silence for a moment before Sam spoke.

“What happened to your house?”

Tommy paused, looking at him curiously. “Hm?”

Sam shifted awkwardly. “You said you had nowhere to stay, and you’re sleeping in a box in the alley. What happened to your old house?”

“Oh,” Tommy paused. “Nothing, I guess. It’s still there, just… I don’t know. It’s not home anymore. I can’t sleep there.”

“What do you mean?”

“...It feels weird. Like I’m lying to myself. Like I’m lying to myself, like I’m trying to pretend none of it happened.”

Sam stared at him. They felt something in their chest bubble, and before he knew it, he was hissing, quietly, under his breath. Tommy looked up in alarm, stepping back quickly, but Sam swallowed it down, squeezing their eyes shut. 

“I’m sorry, that… that happens sometimes…”

Tommy laughed nervously. “You’re not going to explode, right big man?”

Sam shook his head. “No, no, you’re ok,” They hesitated. “Tommy? Would you like to stay at my base for a bit?”

He hadn’t meant for it to be a huge deal. Nearly everyone in the server had slept over at some point, hell, Sapnap had a permanent room. It was an invitation, not a declaration, but Tommy’s face lit up, his eyes going wide.

“Are… are you joking?”

Sam paused, frowning at the question. “No, I’m not. If you don’t want to, I understand, but-”

Tommy shook his head. “No, no, it’s… that would be nice, I’d really appreciate it.”

Sam smiled, then, and stood, instantly towering over the teenager. “Ok, then. Come on.”

They led the boy to their base, mind racing with ideas. They would get some sort of redstone door for the boy’s room, some sort of voice activated trigger. They’d been meaning to try that for a while, and this was his chance. He smiled at that, lips pulling back over black teeth, solid black eyes glittering in anticipation.

Tommy was looking at him strangely, and they forced their face into a more passive expression. He wasn’t exactly humanoid, and that had a tendency to scare people.

That night, Sam was laying in bed, half asleep, mind buzzing with ideas, when he heard shuffling outside his door. He lifted his head a bit, squinting in the dark. His door was shut, but he knew that wouldn’t stop a burglar.

“...Sam?”

“Tommy? What’re you doing up?”

The door opened, just a crack, enough to see one pale blue eye, heavy with exhaustion, peeking through.

“...I had a bad dream…”

Sam blinked, before moving over, putting his head back down on his pillow, and closing his eyes, but they held up the sheets, in a silent invitation.

There was a pause, before more shuffling. Then Tommy was curling up against his chest, burying his head under their chin. Without opening their eyes, they arranged the blankets so the teen was swaddled gently, and wrapped his arms around the boy’s skinny frame, holding him close. Tommy froze through all of this, laying there stiffly, but Sam didn’t notice. 

He was asleep almost immediately, drifting back into their dreams.

The next morning, they woke up to Tommy snoring against his chest, long arms tangled in the sheets, blond hair sticking up oddly.

He lay there for an hour or so, hardly daring to breathe, not moving an inch, until he felt his stomach growl. Tommy shifted a bit, and they felt a hiss of annoyance escape their chest before he could stifle it.

Immediately, Tommy was wide awake, sitting up in panic and looking around. 

“Hey, Tom, it’s ok, sorry.”

The boy blinked at them for a moment before yawning and scratching his chin. “Oh. Hi Sam. What happened?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Tommy hummed, slouching a bit, eyes drifting shut. Suddenly, his spine went rod straight and his head snapped around, staring at the creeper with terrified eyes. “Oh my god, I woke you up, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come in here, I’m sorry, oh shit, I’m so so sorry, please don’t hurt me.”

Sam froze, blinking down at him. “Hurt you? What?”

Tommy’s face went red, his shoulders moving up. “I woke you up last night with my stupid nightmare, I’m so sorry.”

They frowned. “Yes, but… why would I hurt you? If you’d upset me somehow, I would’ve told you, I wouldn’t have let you sleep in my room, right?”

Tommy hesitated, thinking. “Oh, yeah, I guess…”

Sam stood, trying to ignore the way the teen flinched, reaching out a hand. Tommy cautiously took it, letting him pull him to his feet.

“Come on, I’ll make breakfast.”

Tommy didn’t let go of his hand the entire way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sam uses he/they, which is not a fact i knew before now, but i'm glad i do now.
> 
> also, we stan a 7'4" monstrous father figure with engineering skills and a lot of money.


End file.
